Maybe
by Itsluizayall
Summary: Amy finalmente toma uma decisão e vai dizer a Karma o que realmente sente por ela. "Talvez, só talvez ela sinta o mesmo, mas também tem muito medo de te dizer alguma coisa."


[_"Talvez, só talvez ela sinta o mesmo, mas também tem muito medo de te dizer alguma coisa." _Amy finalmente toma uma decisão e vai dizer a Karma o que realmente sente por ela.]

A loira estava deitada no seu quarto, olhando para nada em particular. Despois da conversa que tivera com Shane sua cabeça estava a mil, não conseguia, nem por um segundo, parar de pensar nos seus, não tão recém-descobertos, sentimentos por Karma. Ela era sua melhor amiga, não deveria nem sequer cogitar a hipótese de se sentir assim por ela. Amy sabia desde o início que essa ideia de fingir serem lésbicas seria um total e completo desastre. Só concordou porque não conseguia dizer não a Karma, principalmente quando ela sorria daquele jeitinho tão lindo, tão dela.

Era uma espécie de tortura ficar perto dela agora. Era quase insuportável a ouvir falando sobre seu caso secreto com Liam Brooker. Ou sobre como ele era lindo e beijava super bem. Ou sobre como ela o faria e apaixonar e perderia a virgindade com ele. Isso era simplesmente ridículo! Ela deveria perder a virgindade com alguém que a amasse de verdade e não com um garoto colegial com tesão querendo transar com uma lésbica, coisa que Karma nem era de verdade. Ela deveria perder a virgindade com alguém como Amy.

Amy estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu Karma entrando no seu quarto, só sentiu o lado oposto ao seu do colchão afundar e os braços da ruiva passarem por sua cintura. Amy virou o rosto e as duas sorriram uma para a outra. Aquele sorriso foi o que a loira precisava para tomar coragem e falar sobre seus reais sentimentos para Karma.

"Karma." Chamou saindo do abraço da ruiva e se sentando na cama. A amiga resmungou um 'hmm' como se tivesse pedindo para ela continuar. "Karma eu não aguento mais."

"O que?" A ruiva perguntou confusa enquanto também se levantava para ficar sentada na cama ao lado de Amy.

Amy não respondeu simplesmente se inclinou para frente e beijou sua melhor amiga. Karma ficou estática por um momento e depois se afastou. Sentiu que aquele beijo foi diferente, mas por que exatamente Amy havia a beijado?

"Amy, por que você me beijou? Estamos sozinhas, não precisa fingir nada."

A loira soltou um sorriso nervoso. "Você realmente não entende não é?" Se levantou bruscamente da cama. "Como você pode ser tão cega?" Puxou os cabelos nervosamente.

"Mas do que você está falando?" Karma se levantou também e olhou para a amiga, confusão estampada no seu rosto.

"Você é inacreditável, Karma!" Começou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto. "Eu estou falando sobre o fato de você estar tão obcecada por Liam Brooker e por essa maldita popularidade que não consegue perceber os sentimentos da sua melhor amiga, coisa que você fazia facilmente antes dessa história toda começar!"

Karma tentou segurar as mãos de Amy, que se afastou bruscamente e continuou gritando como se nada mais importasse.

"Eu estou tentando dizer que esse tempo todo eu tenho gostado de você!"

"Tudo bem, Amy. Eu entendo você deve estar confusa sobre tudo isso. Não é grande coisa."

Amy olhou para Karma com uma expressão incrédula em seu rosto.

"É grande coisa sim, Karma! Eu tenho absoluta certeza do que eu sinto. Eu te amo, e não é somente como amiga." Amy estava a beira de lágrimas. Finalmente havia dito o que tanto a estava machucando esconder.

Um silêncio incomodo se instalou no quarto. Amy se sentou na ponta da cama com a cabeça baixa enquanto Karma saía do quarto. Imediatamente ela desejou não ter dito nada. Sabia que havia perdido sua melhor amiga.

• • •

Karma saiu da casa de Amy e foi direto para o seu lugar especial, um forte que ela e a loira haviam feito quando eram crianças, Karma sempre ia ali quando queria ficar sozinha, pensar sobre tudo e nada.

Afinal, quando esse sentimento de Amy tinha surgido? Elas eram praticamente irmãs, pelo amor de Deus! Se bem que você não sai beijando suas irmãs por ai. Será que Amy tinha razão? Ela estava tão obcecada com Liam que não percebia nada que acontecia ao seu redor? Ela não podia negar que se sentiu balançada quando beijou Amy pela primeira vez, mas tinha assumido que era a estranheza de beijar sua melhor amiga quase irmã de uma maneira não fraternal.

Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça e ela precisava organizar seus pensamentos para saber o que iria fazer dali em diante.

• • •

Amy passou praticamente o dia todo fugindo de Karma. Aonde a ruiva chegava a loira saía. Até um momento em que Amy tinha sumido. Karma a procurou pelo colégio inteiro, quando finalmente a encontrou ela estava no terraço da escola, sentada no parapeito, com as pernas balançando no ar.

"E mais uma vez eu estou aqui, enfrentando meus medos, só pra que você me escute."

"Olha..." Amy começou ainda de costas para Karma. "...Não precisa falar nada. Eu entendi que você não sente o mesmo."

"Amy olha pra mim, por favor." Pediu num fio de voz enquanto ia se aproximando do parapeito.

A loira se virou, porém continuou sentada onde estava, olhou para Karma e a ruiva pôde ver que a amiga estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu se que você esta chateada comigo, mas tenta entender, poxa você soltou uma bomba em cima de mim ontem. Eu tive que pensar em tudo que está acontecendo aqui." Disse apontando para o coração, sem deixar de se aproximar da amiga, até que parou bem em frente a ela. Amy se levantou e as duas se olharam nos olhos.

"Eu só preciso saber se tudo que você me disse ontem é verdade."

"Claro que sim! Eu te amo, não só como minha melhor amiga. Ver você se jogando para os braços de outro, saber que esse outro não te merece, não te ama como eu amo e não poder fazer nada estava acabando comigo."

Essa era a resposta que Karma estava esperando. A ruiva sorriu levemente e pressionou seus lábios nos de Amy.

"Eu não vou mentir pra você." Disse para uma atordoada loira após se afastar um pouco. "Não sei se os meus sentimentos são grandes como os seus, mas eu admito que fiquei muito, mas muito balançada com tudo que aconteceu entre a gente desde que essas história de namoro começou, e se você quiser, eu gostaria de descobrir a profundidade dessas sentimentos, com você." Pegou as mãos da loira a olhando e sorrindo. "Então, você quer namorar comigo?"

"De verdade?" Amy já começava a sorrir. Jamais acreditou que seus sentimentos poderiam ser minimamente retribuídos pela amiga.

"De verdade." Respondeu antes de fazer um carinho no rosto da outra.

"Eu aceito." Amy sorriu intensamente, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem pelos cantos dos olhos. Karma nunca a achou mais linda que naquele momento.

Amy então, colocou seus braços em volta da cintura de sua namorada e Karma colocou uma mecha loira atrás da orelha da outras antes de ambas se inclinarem para um beijo.

Agora elas estavam juntas pra valer. E iriam descobrir seus sentimentos assim, _juntas_.


End file.
